My name is
by Obsessor16
Summary: this is my edited version of my other story "Darin's story" so please try it! there is some mild swearing, but not really bad full explanation of it inside
1. Chapter 1

**So this is as much of my story as I have written so far…so please be nice….and I don't know if I'm going to keep the bleach references…… I really don't know if I want it to be a fanfic anymore…… Anyways… enjoy and please give some feedback…Thanks!**

My name is Darin Kiayme. I know weird name for a Canadian right? Well I'm Canadian and that's my name. The evil guys have a weird sense of humour, I guess.

I am 15 years old… 16 on November 25…. I go to school like a nice normal teenager, get average grades, and stuff like that. My life outside school isn't as normal; I used to live alone in a townhouse….not anymore though. Now I live with my boyfriend above his shop.

My childhood consisted of being poked and prodded by scientists that didn't care that they were slowly killing my humanity, my friends, and my siblings. Yes I had brother, note the past tense, HAD. We were forced to kill each other so we could live. Sick and twisted, that's how I grew up so don't blame me for my weirdness, it is the result of a very twisted and unstable childhood.

Oh, did I forget to mention my most unnatural feature? I HAVE WINGS!!!! I hate them sometimes but they come in handy for traveling between countries. They are 12 feet long from tip to tip; light brown with a speckling of blonde, just like my hair. Oh and another thing, they change to match my hair, so if my hair was lime green then, my wings would take two days and change to match it. Cool, eh? More like freak show right? But it's me…I've learned to deal with my abilities, and I enjoy having them sometimes.

My story is not a pleasant one; I wouldn't tell you if I thought I could help it. I just can't it in any longer; it's tearing at me to tell my story.

Everything started when I was three, with Derek being three months younger then me, THEY decided we were old enough to fight. We only fought each other until the others were five. When my youngest brother Randy was five, he had his first fight, against my other brother Johnny, who was only two months older then Randy. Randy won, surprising everyone. He hurt Johnny beyond healing, even with our advanced healing, as in super-speedy-and-improved-in-every-way-healing, in other words he was deemed useless, and therefore killed.

We were shocked, not only were there only four of us now, but our youngest brother and beaten someone on his first try. We had never expected him to win much less cause the death of our brother. And he was proud! Proud of killing Johnny! As you may have guessed we knew nothing aside from killing…. So we weren't as disgusted as you may be. I'm sad to say I was almost impressed by the feat. I know, I know, my mind was messed up.

My other brother's name was Gaberiel, fitting right? He had wings like me. The main difference between us is his wings don't change color. His are always a pure angelic white, like the angel everyone believed him to be. Gabe was my favourite brother, that is until he became a jerk, an ass, and however else you care to describe those things. He was around six when it happened.

"Darin! I hate you! You're so…so…so controlling! You can be such a brat sometimes!"

"Well you aren't exactly perfect either Gaberiel! Just because you are named after an angel doesn't mean you are one!"

Gabe ran and I was selfish enough to think he deserved what he got.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter…I hope you guys like it…please review…it helps me write faster!**

_Previously_

_Gabe ran and I was selfish enough to think he deserved what he got…._

He ran and fell off a cliff. He was killed before he could have flown away, before we could have helped him. I yelled to him, apologizing and saying to get his scrawny ass up here before I kicked all the way to Timbuktu. A minute of complete silence passed, nothing happened. I went over and looked over the cliff edge. I saw tons of blood, which disgusted and intrigued me, some skin and LOTS of snowy white feathers, tainted pink from blood, and of course lots of sharp pointy, painful looking rocks. No bloody Gabe, no body, just lots of blood. He was gone, vanished, and badly hurt by the looks of things.

"Guys…Gabe might be gone, as in Gone gone. He was hurt when he flew away, and most of his feathers are here, and they're bloody as hell." My flock is upset tired, and confused. We never thought of just flying away, just like Gabe did. Obviously, THEY did, the sharpened rocks are proof of that.

We never saw or heard from Gaberiel again. I regretted not trying to save or stop every day of my life for the next three years.

The next to go was Randy, much to my displeasure. Randy was my little buddy, he was always by my side, always in my way. He was the most altered of all of us, he had the ability to control everyone, mind and body. His powers were also the closest to my own…my telepathy. He had a habit of taking me over…and he never got caught because he knew how to imitate my every move…he was my little brother and I loved him…even if his favourite past time was "Annoy Darin".

When Randy was seven he discovered the uses of that mind control.


End file.
